brettblakleysstoriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Brett Blakley's Stories Part 10
The Last Stand I had had enough. It had all been leading to this one moment. Even as of now, there is no way for me to sugar-coat what I was thinking.... what I was about to do. It was plainly obvious, I was ready to kill. George and Tim were defenseless now, and I had them right where I wanted them. This would end now. I was laughing menacingly and ready to end them. After all they had done: or were about to do, I was going to punish them. I drew closer, getting ready for the last moments of terror to begin. But as Tim looked up at me with his face dripping with sweat and blood, I looked into his eyes. Oddly enough, he wasn't scared! Tim then spoke in a voice lost in time, "wait Brett!" "No" I interrupted, "no more waiting." I started to choke both of them as Tim muttered something which I hadn't heard in years, "Those born by darkness... can bring new light". The words hit me like a bullet. In that one sentence, he had thrown all my memories right into my face! I yelled in frustration as my mind started to drift towards the horrible things they had all done to me. ...But that is not what I saw. Instead of dark thought and memories, I remembered the good things! I remembered George and I training together, me and Tim talking and just having fun. There were more good thoughts than bad thoughts by far! I had never understood that saying, I don't even know if he did, but I finally got it. I was dark... I was becoming the new Darkness. It was my whole life. I ignored family, and instead of talking with my friends... I hurt them. I could have been as strong as I wanted, but happiness would have never came to me. But now... now I had the chance to make things different before they got out of hand! I still had a chance to make things right! I COULD bring new light! I loosened my grip and my eyes grew wide. I staggered back and fell into the snow. I was Brett again! Tim looked up at me in surprise, "Brett?" he said; confused. Before he could say another word, I ran over to them, carefully picked them up and suddenly hugged them both, crying. They were confused, yet happy. I finally realized what I had become, and that I had hurt those who only wanted to help me. "I'm sorry," I weeped, "I'm so, so sorry." "It's okay Brett." George said in a daze." But not all good moments can last forever. I sensed something and turned around. Freezing rain poured down from the sky at last. The storm had unleashed itself. Suddenly, I saw a dark figure in the distance. I looked closer and knew immediately, that it was Darkness. "Well, well, well" Darkness said coolly as he clapped. "I trusted you with a simple task, and you betray me. Now you are more weak than ever." "Shut up" I said trying to cool my anger. "You turned me against my friends and I almost killed them. It is time for you to leave." "Oh, It wasn't me", Darkness said in his casual voice. "It was you." He was indeed right, and I had to admit it, "I admit I made a mistake. But I understand now that I am more powerful than ever before." Darkness just smirked and gave us all an amused look, "Brett I've had a lot of fun with you. But now I'm gonna have to get rid you... what a pity." And then he attacked. The Final Countdown: Darkness ran forward to charge at me. He was much faster than I had anticipated. But George and Tim, together, stepped in the way, blocking him. All I could do was stand there in wonder. "We still have some fight left in us." Said Tim loudly. Darkness swiped them both out of the way with ease. Tim flew into Samantha while George flew into a tree nearby. Quickly, Tim pushed off Samantha and punched Darkness in the side. It must have hurt, but Darkness doesn't show pain or fear. He was fear. George picked up a stick and swung it at him, but Darkness jumped and grabbed the stick in midair. He then threw it on the ground, breaking it, a large piece broke off and sliced George in the face. "Agh!" George yelled as he ran closer to Darkness. In a flash though, Darkness blew him away with his fist as if it were the easiest thing he had ever had to do. George fell on his back and whimpered in pain. I had to step up, and fast. I swung my fist at Darkness but he quickly caught it, twisted it, and rammed it into my jaw. Tim grabbed Darkness from behind, but Darkness pulled Tim out from behind him and smashed Tim's face into the snow. Along with that, Darkness gave him a painful elbowing to the back. "I'm not giving up yet" said Tim in a painful voice. And the battle raged on. Just like the storm before us. The Fight Continues: Freezing rain started to get in my face as I was getting ready to punch again. Due to this, I quickly got hit in the head. It felt like a bee sting! I looked up and got hit in the eye as quick as a flash. The storm kept coming down harder. It felt like thousands of needles piercing our skin with every move. I grabbed George and carried him to shelter under Samantha's house, while Tim got punched in the face and the chest at the same time. I could tell he was in pain. Darkness turned and rushed at me, he grabbed my face and squeezed so hard that I got instant bruises. I pushed off Darkness and hit the back of my head against the house. Oddly enough, Samantha's yard wasn't big enough for this fight. I started to get cold, but Darkness seemed oblivious to to the freeing rain, (probably because of the ski mask). Darkness got Tim into a choke hold and wouldn't let go. I quickly grabbed Darkness and tried to shake him off. Darkness let go instantly, then right away, he started to choke me. I couldn't shake him off anymore. He was much stronger then we anticipated. While the freezing rain stung my face, I felt like I was slowly dieing. Samantha slowly walked up and tapped Darkness on the shoulder. Darkness turned and Samantha tried to slap him in the face. But Darkness was to fast, he held onto her hand and kicked her in the stomach. Through this struggle, I broke free! I couldn't believe it, Samantha was helping me too! Darkness stood up and ran for Samantha. He raised his fist high in the air and ran swiftly over the ice forming on the ground. She caught his fist for a while but he was to strong and was able to overpower the block. Samantha fell too the snowy ground and got pelted with more freezing rain. More Pain: Darkness picked up Samantha and threw her quite some distance. George gasped and stumbled for her. As he got pumbled by rain, George was able to catch her, but it probably sprained his arm. I jumped up and tried to punch Darkness, but he caught it and threw me aside. I landed hard on my back. He was walking towards Tim now. It seemed as if he wanted us to suffer as equally as he could. I got up and ran for Darkness again, but I kept sliding on the sharp freezing pieces of ice. My shirt began to tare and my back bled. Now I was really cold. I looked down for only a second, but in that time, Darkness spun around and came running forward! He slugged me in the face then the chest over and over again. I almost fell back. This is truly the the hardest battle I have ever fought! I thought to myself. "Come on," yelled Darkness, "At least put up a fight. I thought I trained you better." he scorned. I stood up and swung my fist, but I was weak, I could barely lift it. Lucky for me,Tim came running over to save the day! Darkness couldn't turn around in time for Tim to get a good choke hold on him. Darkness coughed and (with some strain) threw Tim over his shoulder, onto the icy ground. Darkness turned his attention back to me and hit me hard in the face. My entire body told me to stop and rest. But resting would cost my life! I got back up could tell that my face was bleeding bad. My body was stinging with coldness, and I was sure there was frost in my hair. Tim saw this happening and leaped back into action. He punched Darkness in the back and brought his feet out from under him. Darkness stood back up in seconds and Tim had no choice but to tackle him. As they rolled, Darkness reached down to grab me, but only got my shirt. We were starting to see the effects of the freezing rain. My back was red and some of the blood was frozen. I still felt wet though, and I knew that not all the blood could freeze over. And even worse, I could tell I was about to black out. Unforgiving Fighter: My hands were freezing. The freezing rain came down harder. My brain felt numb, and my shirt was in pieces. Could I really make it through this battle? Darkness had Tim in a head lock now. Tim tore out of it and Darkness punched him in the stomach. With a loud cry, blood dripped from Tim's mouth and he fell back. There was not enough time to know if he was dead or not. I ignored the pain and stood up. I wasn't going to give up yet! Not after I had just came back to my senses! I limped forward, my feet hitting the ground harder than usual. Each foot-step felt like the bottom of my feet would freeze to the ground where I could not move anymore. Darkness lumbered towards me, but I quickly jumped out of the way and kneed him in his back! He spun around, and I finally punched Darkness him right in the face! My hand, half frozen, felt like it could shatter any moment now. Darkness began to punch my freezing body as fast as he could. His fists were like a blur now. Everything was. Darkness jumped at me and tried to bash me in the head. But I punched him in the stomach, sending him upward. He came down on me with a thud. At first I thought I heard Darkness's own body cracking, but It was actually mine. I yelled out in pain as I got up. I couldn't take this much more. Before I lost hope though, George ran up with Tim at his side and punched Darkness in the face at the same time! Darkness staggered back and scowled at us, "Oh will you just give up already" he roared, "I am more powerful than all of you! And soon...you will all be dead". The Battle Continues: Darkness swiped George in the face with the back of his hand, and then quickly turned around and banged Tim's head into George's head. Both my friends fell to the ground. I staggered over to Darkness and stopped him from kicking them. He tried to elbow me, but I pushed him back, jumped over Tim and George, and nailed him right in the chest! I tried to then kick him, but Darkness jumped in the air and kneed me in the face. I fell down with a crack. The freezing rain came down harder. Reflecting the way Darkness fought. My nose started to run, but I didn't know if it was blood or just snot. Darkness landed on me and slammed my face into the freezing snow. Tim hoisted himself back up and was able to take a branch and swing it at Darkness. The hit struck home and Darkness got a cut on his hardly-exposed neck. Before Tim could hit him again, Darkness back-flipped over me and stood tall and mighty. Everything grew silent for just a moment. The only sound you could hear, were the sounds of out heartbeats. The silence didn't last very long though, because Darkness jumped over me and elbowed Tim in his neck! I began to shiver so much I couldn't move my legs. I began to think I would die there. Then, out of nowhere, George came running up and tackled Darkness to the ground. Darkness elbowed him in the face and I could tell George was mad. While this was happening, Samantha dragged Tim to safety. She returned to find me trying to escape to a safer side of the house, and Darkness on George's chest, punching him in the face over and over again. George was strong, but he couldn't take Darkness. I knew if I got underneath the roof of the house for just a little bit, I could warm up, and fight better. But then what about George? he could be badly hurt. So I had to make a decision: either go under the roof and warm up... or save George but possibly freeze to death. So I chose...I turned back to help George. I stood up and (with my legs shaking) dashed over towards Darkness and pushed him off George. We all began to tumble down a hill. Darkness punched me and kicked George on the way down. No-matter what the condition, he could fight through it. But could I do the same? Snow began to get in my shoes, which caused me too sneeze uncontrollably. It felt as if my entire body was shutting down on me. It hurt so bad, I almost fell out of consciousness. "You're looking a little dizzy Brett" said Darkness getting ready to finish me off. "Maybe I didn't train you as well as I thought. Tim would be so disappointed." More Pain: Darkness grabbed me around the neck when we reached the bottom. Before he could do anything though, George punched Darkness in the back of his head as hard as he could. Darkness did a flip over me, but landed on his feet like a cat. Darkness charged at George, but before he could damage him, Samantha jumped in the way! Darkness rammed her out of his path like a charging rhino, causing her to fall back, screaming in pain. Our enemy then pushed George aside and walked up to Samantha. He was about to step on her, but I quickly tripped him and nearly tripped myself. Darkness's hood flew off and he growled in anger. "I am not amused!" he said as he circled me like a vulture. I stood still, waiting for him to make a move. Darkness quickly pivoted his foot, ran towards me, then kicked me in the chest. I flew back to the cold ground. I was beginning to freeze over. It became hard to breathe. No matter what, even if I won this fight, it looked like I would die all the same. The Final Faze: I punched Darkness in the face as he hovered above me. He quickly jumped back and charged into me, knocking me down another hill. We both rolled down it. I was all alone now, there was no-one coming to help me anymore. It was now fight or die. We were now heading straight for a frozen lake! The freezing rain got worse and made the slide even more dangerous. Darkness stopped our rolling and held me up by my ripped shirt. And with all the strength he had, Darkness started hitting me in the chest. He then threw me up in the air, jumped up, and kicked me in the chest. Causing me to lose my breath. Darkness acted as if he were about to hit me and I tried to punch him, but then he drew back, causing me to lose my balance! He took my arm and twisted it in such a way, that it snapped! I screamed in agony. My arm was broken, I was bleeding all over, my friends could be dead, and at this rate, it was obvious I could not beat him. Darkness was to strong! So how do you beat the un-beatable? For me there was only one answer: THINK! I reached back with my good arm and pushed him away from me. Darkness just laughed and kicked me back closer to the edge of the frozen lake! I had an idea that was just crazy enough, that it might work. I grabbed Darkness with both hands. Both arms were freezing and one was broken. I punched him with both hands. My blood felt like it had turned to blocks of ice, my lungs felt frozen too. The freezing rain continued harder. I grabbed Darkness and started pushing him towards the lake. It was the only thing I could think of. My broken arm and stinging body were dragging me down. But I would go down with him if I had to. I kept being hit over and over in the face and stomach. But I only tightened my grip and kept pushing him towards the lake. He held his feet into the snow, but I dragged him through it with all my might. I deserved all this for what I had done. And no-matter what I would make things right again. It was the last mission for me if it had to be. It was the most painful thing I had ever felt. Words cannot begin to describe the numbness in my body and the total agony I was in. I held back the scream but let a tear fall. The freezing rain was falling even harder, and the wind nearly blowing us away. I had Darkness's fist in my hand now. He kept yelling, telling me I couldn't do it, taunting me with every second. But I kept on trudging. I could do it, I could do it, I believed in myself! This wasn't just for me, it wasn't just for my friends, it wasn't even just for the school! I was doing this for everyone, so they wouldn't make the same mistakes I did. And finally, with all my might,... I pushed Darkness into the frozen lake! For a single moment, I thought it might be to far frozen, and it might support him. But it wasn't. And as Darkness fell in screaming, the ice broke off underneath him. Darkness went down yelling as loud as he could into the ice cold water. For a while, I stood there crying, waiting to see Darkness emerge from the icy water...but he didn't. Then... at that moment... the freezing rain began to stop. The Ending: Well it all ends this way. Darkness was supposedly dead in the lake. And I recovered from my wounds. It took some time, but I finally got my good arm back into business. I had to sit in boiling water for hours till the freezing feeling left me. But the memories of that horrible day would stay with me forever. Against all odds though, it didn't bother me. I had my friends and family. And that's all that really mattered. As for George, he finally got Samantha to really like him. At the big, school dance, I passed by them and saw they were closing in for a kiss. I just walked past and said "ew". I would still train him from time to time. And he doesn't mind. I then made my way back to the empty basketball field. It was getting late. As I was walking, I ran into George's new apprentice he had told me about. It was Tye! "Hey Tye, how are ya?" I asked happily "Good" said Tye with a smile. "How is George treating you?" I asked with a quick smirk. "He is a great teacher" said Tye "You taught him well." Those last three words gave me a feeling that can overpower any bad day I had. Despite all my faults, I think I had taught George very well. He was truly the future of the S.S.C. Later that day, I ran off to go find Tim. My master, my trainer, my friend. He had recovered from the fight as well, and was very happy to be back for good this time. He continued to teach me for years to come. As we threw a football back and forth, I realized that someday, maybe just maybe, we could come together and create a new age of heroes! After all, the school always needed some protection. I'll have to be honest, I was surprised that everybody forgave me for all I had done. This meant that they didn't' hate me after all. I had made a huge mistake about what I had done. But it was over now. I was back to my old self. I later had a huge party that day and half the kids in the school went to it. I ran out the door to see my friends that had just arrived. Tim, George, Samantha, and Tye. We all hugged. We were finally free!